Objective: Failed?
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Yamamoto made a mental note not to bring any of his cell phones near Hibari in the future. The ex-prefect's response to his favourite ringtone was a bit drastic. When Yamamoto has to lure the reluctant Cloud guardian to an emergency meeting...801880 compl
1. No Hibari, Don't

A/N: Legasp! It's something multi-chaptered! (Only because I didn't feel like typing the rest in already, 'cause it literally takes _hours _to do so, urgh.) So woohoo! I simply cut it off at 6 pages, the ending isn't spectacularly endingtobecontinuedish, but it's an ending of sorts. SO. The rest'll come soon enough so I deem it fine. I hope you'll like this fic, I would really love some constructive critisism. (saying: I thought it sucked, is of course fine, it would be an awesome help if you told me _why _as well. :D)

Anyway, you'll find out why Hibari dislikes cell phones so much. Or at least why he dislikes Yamamoto's XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Hurr. Good for them XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

Objective: ...Failed?

Yamamoto ran through the school in a hurry, running to get to the Reception Room in time. Tsuna had ordered an emergency meeting with all of his guardians and, for some mysterious reason, the Varia as well. The theatrical assassin squad was not part of Yamamoto's current mission though.

Since his elusive Cloud Guardian flat-out refused to carry any kind of device with him that would allow the Vongola Decimo to contact him wherever he was, someone had to go get him.

After a whole minute of silence in which everybody seemed to try to shrink into the walls of the luxuriously decorated "meeting room", the swordsman decided to volunteer. He would never forget the mirrored looks of relief on the faces of all of the powerful, battle-worn warriors in that room.

Thankfully, the meeting was called while Tsuna and most of his guardians were in Japan, so Yamamoto didn't have to fly to and fro Italy. This also made it far easier for him to find the man, because he… well, he… had been stalking the prefect. A somewhat embarrassed blush creeped up on his cheeks. And yes, even now, after nearly ten years, Hibari Kyouya was still very much the head of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, not trusting any random herbivore to enforce the rules in his place.

The door Yamamoto knew gave entrance to the room his target was in came into view (?), so he quickly rubbed his face to get rid of the pink. He didn't want to answer any questions concerning his, ah, uhm, _behaviour_ towards the ex-prefect.

Feeling confident that there was no trace of embarrassment left on his face, he threw open the door and entered the plainly furnished room with a cheerful -and loud- greeting.

'Ohayo, K-Hibari!'

He narrowly dodged the tonfa aimed for his nose and laughed while quickly leaping to the other side of the comfortable leather sofa, putting the piece of furniture his body and the Cloud Guardian's weapons.

'Ahahaha, not a morning person, Hibari?'

Cobalt eyes sent him an annoyed glare. 'It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon, idiotic herbivore.'

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, not failing to notice that Hibari didn't comment on his _other_ slip. Or the lack of suffix. He dropped his hand to the rounded backrest of the sofa and stuffed the other nonchalantly in his back pocket. Hibari, wearing the same immaculate suit he always has after he stopped wearing the Namimori uniform, scowled at his casual attitude from where he stood.

'What do you want.' He demanded irritably. Yamamoto cocked his head, his smile changing slightly. The lack of an immediate response would surely annoy the other man, but he had more interesting things to consider. Such as the peculiar way Hibari responded to him. Generally, the aloof man handled everyone and everything with the same detached interest, except maybe for Reborn and his former tutor. But to Yamamoto, who was never bothered by his disinterest _or_ his displeasure, the ex-prefect never failed to respond with some kind of emotion. (Yamamoto decided not to call it "vexation".) It intrigued him that he could do that.

As expected, it didn't take long before Hibari snapped at the swordsman in impatience.

'Answer me herbivore. You're wasting my time.'

Yamamoto smiled easily and tipped his head back, a purposeful show of not being intimidated. He didn't miss the brief lingering of the other's gaze on his exposed throat while he traced lazy patterns on the smooth material of the sofa's backrest.

'You know I eat meat. Tsuna called an emergency meeting with all of us and the Varia at the main Japan base.' He chuckled at the annoyance clearly being emitted by the other's posture. 'And since you refuse to acknowledge modern technology, I just had to come bug you in person, haha!'

His gleefulness definitely did not go unnoticed. A huff was sent his way and Hibari moved to stand by the window.

'…and did I mention the emergency part of this meeting?' Yamamoto remarked as he realized he was being ignored. His phone buzzed just after he finished his sentence. Grinning at the narrowed glance he was receiving for his last statement, the sword-wielder fished his cell phone out of his pocket, merrily waving it at Hibari and mouthing "cell, phone" as if speaking to a rather slow 3-year old. Hibari immediately bristled and pushed away from the window, indignation flaring as his Rain counterpart proceeded to non-verbally explain to him what such a device was used for. Yamamoto was already dancing out of the angered man's path as he was advanced on, cheerfully staying out of the other's reach as he pushed the receive call button and putting it to his ear in exaggerated motions.

'Hai? Ah, hello Tsuna. I just told him.' The would-be short silence was broken by a frantic buzz that could only be Tsuna's voice. Yamamoto held a close eye on the ever-advancing ex-prefect, circling the Reception Room.

'Well, he kind of ignored it. …Yep, I did tell him.' A particularly loud yell in his ear suddenly made his chocolate eyes glint with an intent that was rarely seen on the innocuous baseball lover. The look he threw the Hibari was so unexpected from the usually flippant man that it made him pause in his movements. Hibari took a calculating look at the man who now nonchalantly leant against his desk, one arm loosely resting on the other that held his cell phone to his ear. His slanted eyes narrowed when he defined the gaze Yamamoto was purposefully looking him straight in the eye with.

Yamamoto smirked – yes _smirked_ – when Hibari caught on to his intent.

'_Any_thing, Tsuna?' He let his eyes fall half-closed as the thrill of realizing Hibari had yet to – no doubt aggressively – reject the idea. The prefect stood on the soft carpet, watching Yamamoto silently. His features were even less readable than usual. And that said something. Adrenaline rushed through Yamamoto's veins when his body became aware of the danger he was planning to submerge himself in.

'We'll be there.'

The finality with which he slid his phone back into his pants pocket changed the atmosphere in the quiet room. No sounds came through from outside since the window were all shut tight. The two men inside seized each other up. Though, Yamamoto thought, his smirk growing more intentful, Hibari was the one readying for battle. He himself was merely thoroughly enjoying the sight the other made.

There was something undeniably _physical_ about Yamamoto's smirk and it didn't sit well with Hibari.

'So…'

Yamamoto pushed off the desk and strode towards the man who was narrowing his eyes and raising his tonfas in warning. It was almost imperceptible, almost. But he had been watching Hibari closely for so long that he picked up on the unsettled set of the older man's shoulders.

That was _still_ not a rejection.

'Are you going to come willingly, Hibari?'

'What are you up to.' The skylark countered. The demand was ignored as Yamamoto turned the tables on Hibari and advanced on the skylark, who refused to move back.

'_Speak_.' He hissed, glaring at the swordsman who dared invade his personal space. Yamamoto only sent him another half-lidded gaze.

Hibari growled bringing up his arms to keep some semblance of distance between them. Strong fingers wrapped around tonfa-wielding ones, pulling them out of the way slowly. The intensity of the glare coming from cobalt eyes didn't faze him. Yamamoto's own simmering look was far more effective. Another growl escaped Hibari's throat and he finally gave in to the urge to preserve his personal breathing area. The ex-prefect moved back but Yamamoto mimicked his movements and inevitably backed him into the comfortable sofa.

Before the now positively enraged skylark could lash out at him, the swordsman pushed him don and quickly straddled him, firmly gripping straining wrists to avoid decapitation.

This unorthodox method of restraint was unlikely to be an incentive for Hibari to attend the meeting, but that wasn't really important to Yamamoto at the moment. He was silent for awhile, listening to the obscenities tumbling from those deceptively soft lips in astonishment. He never knew the ex-prefect had such a vocabulary. It surely rivalled that of a certain half-Italian he knew.

Even though the violent man was being uncharacteristically verbally obscene, he wasn't thrashing against his hold a Yamamoto had expected. In fact, his body language was telling an entirely different story than his lips were. The lap he was comfily seated on was just as relaxed as the rest of skylark's posture. Tense? …yes, but not in a bad way…

The baseball lover started to smile uncontrollably, so wide and bright that it hurt his cheeks.

'Kyouya…' He tasted the name on his tongue for the first time with anyone around to hear it. The torrent of abuse halted abruptly. Yamamoto had a feeling it may have had something to do with the particular way he'd just said the skylark's given name. Hibari squinted against his radiant expression.

'…Herbivore.'

Yamamoto's next daring action called for the return of Hibari's growl, but the brown-eyed man was far from perturbed. He was too busy enjoying the hug he was stealing from the surprisingly – or maybe not so shockingly – accepting man, despite the rumble resonating through the chest he was pressing himself close to. His face rested against the smooth skin of Hibari's neck while he held the slack wrists next to the ex-prefect's shoulders.

The swordsman found the other's warmth to be intoxicating. All thoughts of Tsuna's meeting and of what he had originally come there to do were gently brushed from his mind by the foreign scent that had to be Hibari's. His shoulders drooped and he let his weight rest on the other more heavily as his entire body relaxed. No sound came from the squashed guardian, who had a suspiciously content look on his face. Peace returned to the room, the setting sun casting a warm glow an the scene.

Until Yamamoto Takeshi snored.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched and he raised his hands, the swordsman's tan hands sliding down Hibari's arms to rest next to his hips.

The next moment had Yamamoto yelping something unmanly, Hibari smirking in a self-satisfied manner and a sleek skyblue cell phone madly buzzing an upbeat ringtone, all on the carpeted floor.

Yamamoto groaned from his pretzel-like position near the skylark's feet, fumbling for his phone blindly. He looked up to use an extra sense for his search when he couldn't feel it anywhere near him.

'What?'

A squeak, Hibari's smirk grew.

'Herbivore.' He responded amiably to the stuttering on the other end of the line.

'…!'

'I don't see how that concerns me.'

Yamamoto got to his feet, having recovered from his conversation with the light beige carpet. Hibari caught his gaze and held it.

'Sort out your own-'

An exceptionally loud yell of frustration cut him off. Self-satisfaction practically oozed out ot the aloof man's posture and Yamamoto tilted his head in curiosity.

'Then find a replacement. I'm keeping him.'

Yamamoto's jaw dropped. Wide chocolate eyes followed Hibari's movements as he tossed the phone to a distant corner of the room without bothering to end the call.

'…You were talking about me, weren't you Kyouya?' His eyes started to twinkle when Hibari deemed the answer to obvious to state and simply ignore him. Huh, the ex-prefect must have enjoyed the nostalgia of sleeping on school grounds a lot or something. Yamamoto looked out the window at the few students left wandering out the school gates.

Yamamoto blinked. Then he blinked again. Seconds ticked by on his wristwatch. And Hibari seemed to be perfectly content just standing there, the heavy oak desk he'd collected somewhere over the years supporting his light weight.

'Maa, Hibari…'

Slanted eyes shifted to look at him. The baseball lover scratched at the small scar on his chin absentmindedly.

'Are you sure you don't want to hear what's going on first hand?'

When he received no response he shrugged. 'I'm going to go.' He grinned broadly at the warning glare he received upon stating this.

'I told Sawada Tsunayoshi I'm keeping you. There is no need for you to leave.'

'Awww! You want me to stay?'

Hibari promptly turned away from him, retreating behind his desk and pulling previously discarded work to him. 'Do as you wish.' He said stonily, picking up a pen and focussing on the papers. Yamamoto pouted. The man was as receptive to teasing as he had always been. Takeshi trotted to his abandoned cell phone and sighed lightly while bending down to pick it up.

Noisy yells and crashes sounded through the tiny speakers and he blinked. Upon lifting it to his ear he could discern several voices. The loudest was very familiar.

"Fuck yourself, brat!"

CRASH

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

Hibari actually glanced up.

"Keep your lackeys in check, Sawada-brat!'

A high-pitched squeak that could not belong to anyone other than Tsuna followed, along with more sounds of chaos. A gruff, bored baritone rumbled "You should learn how to take charge, runt." And a vague _**thud**_ had Yamamoto nodding in understanding. Tsuna still didn't respond very well to receiving Xanxus' attention.

Insane laughter, no doubt at the expense of the youngest mafia boss, could be heard.

"Don't laugh at Juudaime!"

"Ushishi, eat this, rowdy peasant."

Vague noises in the background told Yamamoto there were more fights going on. He sweatdropped.

Lowering one of his favourite pieces of technology, Yamamoto sent Hibari a look. The other sighed and lowered his pen, a hint of exasperation on his features.

'The herbivore _should_ learn how to take charge.'

'Ah well. Maa, maybe Xanxus can teach Tsuna if he stops fainting whenever he's in the same room!'

A thoughtful look formed on Hibari's face. Yamamoto blinked and was about to question him when he was distracted by more distinct crashes coming from his cell phone.

"GET YOUR HANDS THE FUCK OFF LAWN HEAD, CREEP!"

"Oho~?"

"THIS IS EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Yamamoto twitched in sympathy for his extreme friend and decided he couldn't wait for his whimsical Cloud counterpart. The calming presence of the Rain was obviously needed at the base. He turned around to inform Hibari and was surprised to see the other was no longer at his desk.

'Hurry up, herbivore.'

The skylark was holding the door to the hallway open. The baseball lover was momentarily stunned and thus left behind.

* * *

So how did you like the first chapterthingie? Reviews are (uhm... duh!) much loved!

Told ya the ending wasn't spectacular XD

-Dirkje


	2. Break the Cell Phone

A/N: Woohoo! Yeah, the second and final instalment of Objective: ...Failed? And the reason why Hibari should not ever be allowed near cell phones. Especially not blue ones. With happy-chappy ringtones. Uhuh. I hope you like it and that it doesn't suck and such XD.

Disclaimer: Same as with chapter 1.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"_GET YOUR HANDS__ THE FUCK OFF LAWN HEAD, CREEP!"_

"_Oho~?"_

"_THIS IS EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE!"_

_Yamamoto twitched in sympathy for his extreme friend and decided he couldn't wait for his whimsical Cloud counterpart. The calming presence of the Rain was obviously needed at the base. He turned around to inform Hibari and was surprised to see the other was no longer at his desk._

'_Hurry up, herbivore.'_

_The skylark was holding the door open. The baseball lover was momentarily stunned and thus left behind._

_

* * *

_

Yamamoto caught up easily to the man who was still an intriguing enigma to him. He grinned as Hibari acknowledged him with the merest incline of his head. They took off from the pavement together, opting for the rooftops. A rather comfortable to drive, environment-friendly Volvo C30 (Hibari refused to pollute Namimori's air) was at the ex-prefect's disposal, but they both preferred the light workout. The main Japan base was, not coincidentally, built close to the Namimori district. Tsuna had been expecting the short distance to his reclusive Cloud Guardian's hide-out to come in handy.

They were silent while jumping from rooftop to rooftop, their even breathing allowing for small talk but the company did not. Yamamoto was pretty sure Hibari noticed the glances he was sending him from his peripheral vision, but he didn't call him on it.

After a short while, a tiny yellow bird approached them from the side and was welcomed by Hibari with a small smile. Yamamoto quickly brushed aside the slight surfacing of jealousy toward the cute animal, feeling a bit silly. Still… Hibari's long fingers softly scratched his pet's feathery head, unwittingly catching Takeshi's undivided attention.

Suddenly, mid-jump, a strong hand jerked him out of his track with a bruising grip on his upper arm. He, Hibari and Hibird halted upon impact with the concrete roof of an apartment complex, Yamamoto stumbling before righting himself. Hibari was glaring at him with obvious annoyance, but he couldn't be bothered, because the vice-like grip leaked the ex-prefect's warmth through his sleeve. Yamamoto felt an embarrassed blush creep over his features. If Hibari hadn't pulled him out of his course, he would've fallen quite a ways down to a harsh, unyielding asphalt.

All because he was preoccupied with feeling envious of Hibari's little bird.

Positive that his face had the same vibrant colour as a cherry, Yamamoto trained his gaze near his feet. There was silence, until it was broken by a bright chirp. The pleasant warmth dropped away from his arm and he made an effort to hide his pout.

'Come.'

The sighed demand got the party moving again and this time Yamamoto kept all his focus on where he was going. Well, almost. A sufficient part of his brain was busy being embarrassed. He was tempted to shoot Hibari a glance to gauge his mood, but resisted. Boring grey roofs passed by underneath their feet.

'Stop pouting.' An exasperated voice spoke surprisingly close to his right. Looking up, he briefly met amused steel-blue eyes before Hibari looked back to the front.

'It's distracting.' The man added innocently, smirking. Yamamoto's embarrassed blush returned, but the shock of being purposely teased by Hibari was far greater than his unease. He almost missed another rooftop.

The swordsman had to stop running then, due to battle strategies he had agreed on with Tsuna. He had heard a light, amused chuckle. Airy. Nothing unusual or disturbing about it. Heard it all the time in the streets and even the Vongola bases. Only, he had heard it on his right.

Where Hibari was supposed to be.

Yamamoto drew his sword instinctively, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet. Glinting steel cut through humid air faster than Hibird could chirp omygoshyou'remakingamistake! Metal clashed against metal and chocolate clashed with cobalt milliseconds later.

Hibari raised an eyebrow inquisitively over their joint weapons.

'That's rather hypocritical, herbivore.'

Yamamoto hesitated. How certain could he be that this was not someone's illusion? If his experience was anything to go by – and it was – then he was looking at the real thing here. But then… he had just heard Hibari chuckle. Non-sadistic- and/or dangerously. Warm brown eyes widened, a hint of fear appearing in their depths.

'A-A… Ap…'

Mirth was evident on Hibari's features. The baseball lover's fearful stuttering was obviously entertaining to him.

'Ap…apo…pocasysp!'

The man snorted. 'That would be apocalypse. Herbivore.'

The sharp edge of the katana's blade slowly slid off the ex-prefect's tonfa. The screeching noise didn't change the baffled look on Takeshi's face. Yamamoto jumped when a small ball of feathers dropped onto the top of his head and broke the stunned silence.

'Takeshi! Takeshi!'

The look on Hibari's face was suddenly extremely interesting to his companion.

'You taught Hibird my name?'

'Takeshi!'

'Indeed,' the skylark muttered, 'you are asking for what is obvious again.'

Warm, fuzzy feelings towards the cool, aloof man filled Yamamoto's chest. Hibari chose to ignore the beaming younger man and reached his hand out for Hibird. The bird hopped around on Yamamoto's soft spikes, but didn't leave the comfy nest. The swordsman sheathed his weapon with the ease of practise, smoothly avoiding Hibari's pet on his head.

'I guess he likes me!'

The baseball player's hand was pecked lovingly when it reached for the little yellow bird. For some reason, the ex-prefect found it difficult to meet his eyes after that little action. Yamamoto tilted his head and bent his knees to peek at the other's face. The short black tresses luckily did a very poor job of hiding the inconspicuous blush and Takeshi couldn't resist. He was going to find out exactly what the elusive Cloud's feelings for him were, and he was going to do it _now_.

He quickly stepped closer to the slightly shorter male, touching his pale face softly to gauge his reaction. Hibari didn't move away, nor did he give him the chance to deflect his tonfa's. Hibird chirped brightly and nestled in short hair.

'Kyouya.'

'…'

Yamamoto smiled and stroked his cheek. He tried to catch the other's eyes but was refused.

'Kyouya.'

'…'

With a fluttery feeling in his stomach, the grown man wove his fingers through wind-tousled tresses. He held his breath when Hibari barely tilted his face into his touch.

'Ky-'

'Yamamoto Takeshi.'

Yamamoto couldn't help it. He blushed. Like a young schoolgirl. A flicker of mirth resurfaced in Hibari's eyes, but it was surrounded by a lot of warm, sappy things (well, not really, but Yamamoto understood anyway), that he would deny and that Yamamoto would tacklehug him for regardless.

'Don't your herbivorous friends need help anymore?'

'They'll hold out for a little longer.'

Yamamoto subconsciously held his breath while tracing Hibari's angular jawbone, his fingertips sensing what he had thought for awhile was untouchable. Hibari finally met his awed gaze. Delight coursed through the younger man's veins when strong fingers ran up the side of his arm. They curled around his bicep and he was drawn into a firm chest. Yamamoto gleefully snuggled closer.

'I like that attitude.' Hibari- no, wait, it was _Kyouya_ now, mused.

'Hmm?' Hi- _Kyouya_, (wao, he was really going to have to get used to being allowed to do that) slowly stroked his back, almost lulling him into a content doze.

'Let them take care of themselves for once.'

_And stay with me_. The silent words were spoken by the subtle tightening of arms around his waist.

Yamamoto was sorely tempted to do just that, with Kyouya's warm breath brushing his neck and his own arms wrapped loosely around firm shoulders. And he smelt soooo nice… He wondered if the skylark used some kind of cologne. If not, he was going to have to think of something he could use to defend himself against the effect's of the Cloud's alluring scent. It wouldn't really look great if he spaced out and drooled during meetings or other public gatherings. …Then again, Hibari wasn't one for those gatherings anyway (coughundestatementcough) so he was probably safe.

A soft pressure on the junction of his neck and shoulder made his breath hitch. He could feel Kyouya smile against his skin and lifted his head to try to look at him. The pleasant sensation of pinpicks running down his spine briefly deterred him, but he eventually managed to throw (with some difficulty) Kyouya an inquiring gaze.

He was smirked at.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to ask the ex-prefect a question he thought was very important (because they really couldn't leave Tsuna alone with the raging war at the base for much longer), but the smirking man obviously didn't share this opinion. As soon as he tried to speak, Kyouya purposefully latched on to his collar bone, having sneakily nudged the fabric of Takeshi's jacket out of the way earlier. The words got lost somewhere in his throat and his eyes fell shut. The baseball lover's lips parted for breath as Kyouya suckled on sensitive skin and he forgot he even wanted to ask something to begin with. A small sound escaped when the skylark grazed sharp incisors along his skin before biting down. Yamamoto gasped and tightened his grip on Kyouya's suit, twisting the material between his fingers and catching his bottom lip between his teeth. His breathing quickened, the older male humming in satisfaction as he licked the small wound soothingly.

Kyouya left his neck and stared smugly at him. Yamamoto's chocolaty brown eyes were clouded with surprise and shimmers of desire, his glistening lips parted and his cheeks flushed a delectable pink. The Cloud guardian was particularly satisfied with the discreet red mark on his counterpart's tan skin.

Yamamoto returned Kyouya's gaze with a bit of rare shyness. While he was busy regaining his thoughts and composure, the ex-prefect pulled his jacket back up, regretfully covering his bitemark. The swordsman slowly relaxed his hold on the other's clothes. He blinked his eyes dazedly.

Something… there was something…

Kyouya's smirking face did nothing to help him remember. The cool fingers stroking his jaw and down to his neck _definitely_ only made it worse. He automatically tilted his head to the side, offering the fingers more room to work. A low chuckle made a shiver run down his spine.

'M-Maa, maa, Hibari, we gotta get back to the others…' He winced at the displeased glare Kyouya sent him.

'You said they could wait, _herbivore_.'

Yamamoto blinked in confusion at the ex-prefect's annoyance. Then, 'Ah! Sorry, Kyouya! Force of habit.' The man huffed sceptically. Yamamoto gently started removing Kyouya's fingers from his skin, smiling at the amount of force he needed to exert.

'C'mon. They'll burn the place down if we don't.'

Kyouya's glare didn't let up, nor did his grip on Yamamoto's shoulder. He was apparently very unwilling to let go of the quiet privacy on that random apartment's roof. The hand on the small of the baseball lover's back trailed upwards until it held the back of his head. Unyielding, Kyouya brought their faces closer, ignoring the splutters of the younger man.

'Naa, Kyouya! We really have to hurry-!'

But resistance was futile (not to mention only half-hearted) against the skylark on the prowl. Yamamoto stopped trying to pry Hibari's fingers off him when soft lips covered his own again, possessively. His eyes slid closed and he leant into the older man.

Truth be told, he wasn't _all_ that pressed to return to the base.

His friends were capable of taking care of themselves. Yeah. They could do without him easily. …Hmm, perhaps he should just stay _here_ with Kyouya… (Yamamoto conveniently forgot that Ryohei was being assaulted by Lussuria and that his boss was unconscious, thus incapable of reigning him in.)

Yamamoto smiled into the kiss as he came to that conclusion, tilting his head, beckoning Kyouya. The skylark hummed his approval and immediately deepened the kiss, smirking as his prey went limp in his arms. Hibird curiously cocked his little head, studying the two humans from atop Takeshi's head.

Takeshi broke away, breathing shallowly. He gave Kyouya a mere moment to anticipate his next move before he gleefully nuzzled his cheek and pressed his lips to the soft skin, enjoying the simple (though that was a relative term when Hibari Kyouya was involved) fact that he _could_. Hibari's hands ran freely over his clothed back, sending rushes of adrenaline tingling through his body. Yamamoto's own hands rested daringly low on the older man's hips, his fingers catching the pristine white shirt hidden under the black suit jacket. When Hibari gave no sign of protest, he tugged the shirt out of his pants, holding his breath when he slid his fingertips over the bared skin in awe. Exhaling while he flattened his tan hands on the small of his back, Takeshi had no idea how much he amused the other.

'How long have you been waiting for this Takeshi?'

The amused inquisitive tone of Kyouya's voice distracted the swordsman from his physical marvelling at smooth skin. The next distraction was posed by the precise way the ex-prefect articulated his given name.

'Hmmm…' Yamamoto answered with a preoccupied mutter. 'A long time.' He signed, warming the skin of Hibari's neck with his breath. Raven tresses tickled his forehead while playfully whispered words tickled his ears.

'I know. You weren't born to be a spy.'

Yamamoto froze, a blush spreading over his face like wildfire when the knowing words sank in. '…So you know about that?' He asked sheepishly. Kyouya breathed in his scent and it was with a distinct sense of satisfaction that he pulled Takeshi closer to him. 'Yes.'

'I guess I should've known, haha.'

A cool breeze ruffled their hair as it passed over the rooftop. The baseball lover angled his face into it, enjoying the refreshing sensation. He very nearly purred when Hibari used his motion to press his lips to his throat once more, apparently rather fond of that patch of skin (Yamamoto had no idea… Kyouya was looking forward to when he'd look in the mirror). He snuggled closer to his lean body, savouring the rare moment of peace. Hibari seemed to be feeling the same on that topic, his breathing in his ear deep and content.

_Bzzz, bzzz_ – _Dippedidai deededodo, deedaididdeldoo! __Dippedee…_

Yamamoto held his breath, the relaxed atmosphere disappearing at once when the body against his suddenly turned to ice.

'Maa, maa…'

Hibari's arms around him had turned into a vice, rigid. One of the skylark's hands plunged stiffly into Yamamoto's jacket pocket, fishing out the bright blue perpetrator. Takeshi winced as he heard the plastic casing creak under the pressure of Hibari's annoyance. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes, watching his pissed off companion read the name on the tiny screen.

Hibari sneered at the helpless device and promptly flung it off the side of the roof. An echoing crack resounded between the buildings, followed by vague clattering a few seconds later.

Yamamoto gaped at the twitching Cloud guardian, eyes closed and thin eyebrows raised sharply in irritation. '…Remind me to put my phone on silent around you…'

Hibari smirked ferally and Takeshi nervously reconsidered the position he was in, suddenly uncomfortable with his pulse so unguarded.

'Whatever phone you bring near me will meet the same fate.'

Yamamoto sweatdropped. 'Err, sure Kyouya. I'll not go shopping for a new one with you. Was it Tsuna?'

Kyouya ignored him. Hibird cheeped from the top of the swordsman's head and contently ruffled his feathers. The silence stretched on as Kyouya resumed his study of Yamamoto's anatomy. Which was of course great to Takeshi, but…

'Uhm…'

Ignored.

'H-Kyouya?'

Ignored.

'Kyouya… we could resume this somewhere else.'

Kyouya's ears almost seemed to perk at that. He disentangled himself and Yamamoto reeled back at the burning look in steel-blue eyes.

'Come.'

Yamamoto blinked. That had worked? But then Kyouya started tugging him in the direction they came from. Takeshi braced himself against the concrete, realising he had to be a lot more specific with the other.

'Ah, no, Kyouya, I meant after the meeting!'

The ex-prefect abruptly stopped (again making Yamamoto wonder at the effectiveness of his actions) and spun around, glaring at Yamamoto. Takeshi realized he was well on his way to being _really_ fed up with the constant sidetracking.

A split second after that realization, his back hit the roof and the rest of his body followed. Hibird, sensing his master's mood, had sought higher grounds just in time. The irritated man straddled his thighs and slammed his hands down next to his head, caging Takeshi.

'Yamamoto Takeshi.'

Yamamoto swallowed excess saliva and flexed his fingers, cold sweat breaking out as he recognized the deceptively calm voice Hibari used when at the breaking point of his anger level.

'You are coming with _me_, _now_. No more excuses. If you are afraid,' Steel-blue eyes glinted and he felt a not entirely unwanted shiver run down his spine, 'you should have thought about that before you provoked me.'

Yamamoto wet his lips, staring into those eyes. Laying there, very near to being completely at Kyouya's mercy, was giving him thrills he had never experienced before. He breathed in the unique scent that was Kyouya's and felt himself instinctively relax.

It took him 3 seconds flat to realize that he was, without any conscious thought or consultation, _submitting_ to Hibari. Hibari, predictably, smirked and pressed close.

'Good herbivore.'

He purred, flicking his tongue along his jaw and down the side of his throat. Yamamoto blushed lightly (his male pride somewhat wounded) and pulled his chin to his chest.

Retaliation was immediate. Kyouya growled low in his throat and non too gently nudged Yamamoto's chin out of the way. The swordsman feebly struggled to push Hibari off, but he only succeeded in encouraging the carnivore. He tried to twist his body to the side, away from pale fingers that were deftly undoing the buttons on his Italian made (Reborn insisted) formal black suit. Yamamoto was the only one of Tsuna's guardians who managed to look casual while wearing that. Not even Ryohei could pull it off. And now, with Hibari looking unusually hurried and positively adamant about molesting him there on that rooftop… well, formality wasn't exactly what he exuded in that moment.

Yamamoto groaned from the effort of collecting his scattered willpower. Much as he loved this turn of events, he wasn't overjoyed with the location; concrete wasn't nearly as comfortable as some other horizontal surfaces he could think of (the couch in the Reception Room being one). Then there was the meeting: Tsuna needed them there, preferably before the titanic clash with the Varia resulted in the ruin of the main Japan base.

But it was so difficult to resist Kyouya! He'd been infatuated with that man since they were young teenagers, dreaming and hoping for this…

Takeshi blushed at how he sounded, even in his own mind. _Maa, that was not very manly… oh well. _

Yamamoto squared his jaw, setting his resolve. He was the Rain guardian. He had to calm everyone down at the base to help his buddy Tsuna. That was what he had to do. Hopefully, Kyouya wouldn't be pissed off for very long.

Alright. He steeled himself against Kyouya's ministrations (which was outdone only in terms of effort by making his choice to quit competitive baseball. And that _says_ something.) and spoke up.

'Kyouya. Stop. We have to go.'

Hibari's gaze flickered to his face, annoyed.

'I mean it. The guys are wrecking the place and it's not like it's far from here. We'll be there in less than a minute, it's right on the outskirt of Namimori.'

_That_ did the trick. The obvious implications of the Varia going berserk so close to his beloved Namimori had successfully triggered Hibari's protectiveness of the district. The ex-prefect rose to his feet, dragging the swordsman up with him rather unceremoniously. The scenery (boring rows and rows of apartments and houses) was without any regret lost on Yamamoto because Kyouya took the opportunity granted by their close proximity to hiss into his ear an ardent _'You're mine as soon as they're bitten.'_.

Needless to say, Yamamoto had absolutely no qualms about helping him finish up quickly (albeit a lot less violently than Kyouya).

* * *

The main Japan base was a monumental pile of rubble by the time they finally arrived, their fellow guardians and he Varia looking more or less sheepish while they stood in a sloppy half-circle around the sobbing Vongola Decimo.

Yamamoto scratched his head, looking vaguely guilty. 'Err, hi Tsuna!' Kyouya ignored his actions, scanning the perimeter.

The young mafia boss amidst the debris didn't hear him or just didn't care anymore, his face buried in his hands. Xanxus stood closest to him, strangely, but from the way Gokudera was bashing his head into the remains of an ornately designed pillar Takeshi guessed he had taken what was probably Tsuna's pre-breakdown rage-speech a little too personally. The Varia leader looked almost apologetic, which was scarier than his usual look, his left hand alternating between being stuffed in his pocket awkwardly and extending towards his (former) rival's shoulder in what could be mistaken for a comforting gesture if he wasn't careful.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

Hibari's cool voice cut through the angsting young man's mind and he raised his wild head of hair out of his hands wearily. The other's jumped, staring at the two of them with _oh fuck_ written quite clearly all over their features.

'Is this meeting over?'

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He shakily rose to his feet, right hand coming up to point at the Cloud guardian accusingly. '_What?_' he shrieked, and that was the moment the sloppy half-circle broke, everyone fleeing from the instable mafia boss. '_What_ was that? I've been waiting for you guys for_ an hour _in which_ they _(he was obviously referring to the now definitely guilty looking mafiosi around him) _bombed, burnt, broke_ and _brought_ down _the entire base_ while all I needed to stop them was _for you guys to show up for the bloody meeting!_' Tsuna panted heavily, trembling with suppressed frustration. Hibari managed to remain unimpressed.

'Since you're speaking in past tense, I take it the meeting is indeed over.'

Tsuna gaped at him, indignation warring with sheer disbelief at the man's attitude.

'Good.' Kyouya spoke nonchalantly. He slanted his gaze to where the figure of the Varia leader stood, half-crouched and ready for his boss to blow up any given moment.

'Oi, scarred herbivore.'

People (especially Squalo) started to inch back from Xanxus as well then, as said scarred herbivore slowly turned his head to look at Hibari. Crimson eyes promised incineration but the ex-prefect was just as moved by this as he was by Tsuna's screeching. He nodded at the Vongola Decimo.

'Teach the other herbivore what authority means.' Kyouya ordered impassively, completely ignoring everybody else around him.

As the meaning of Hibari's words sank in, Xanxus' glare gradually morphed into a look of mild amusement. He straightened, his posture loosening up. Then Kyouya and Xanxus shared a look that Yamamoto didn't quite understand, but it left Squalo vooiing and Gokudera vowing so he decided that it had to be alright.

Xanxus abruptly turned away from the skylark and marched towards Tsuna, who seemed to be catching on to what his Rain guardian was missing for he squeaked and tried to run from the older man backwards. Naturally, he tripped over what seemed to be all that was left of the once large oak doors of the main entrance to the base. The Varia leader's grin was toothy as he descended upon the poor brunette, dragging him up by his slim upperarms.

While Xanxus dragged a panicking Tsuna off to some as of yet unknown place, Yamamoto's vision was suddenly obstructed by a certain skylark.

'Ah, hi Kyouya.' He smiled easily. Hibari raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and looking at him from the corner of his eye, contemplating.

'Have you already forgotten, Takeshi?' He asked silkily. Yamamoto shifted his weight on the cobblestones, noting the mere feet of distance between them. He had definitely _not_ forgotten. Kyouya smirked when he realized this, the suddenly cautious look on his companion's face giving him away.

Yamamoto was wondering if he was going to be jumped in the presence of his friends and err, eccentric relatives. He hoped not. These cobblestones weren't really comfy either. Very likely worse than the concrete earlier, actually.

'Come.'

Kyouya's fingers closed around his wrist and the younger of the two was dragged off (much like Tsuna before) back through the entire Namimori district, off to mysterious places.

* * *

'Maa, Kyouya?'

'Hn.'

'Isn't having sex on school property against regulations?'

'…'

'…and the use of the committee's arm-'

'…'

'…'

'I wasn't complaining you know.'

EndE

* * *

So, how did you like it? THE END! I hope the ending didn't suck, I'm writing and posting this around midnight XD.

I hope you liked it!

-Dirkje


End file.
